Everything You're NOT
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: human but it may change later.bella goes to L.A. for a few months and goes to a bigshow case. while she is doing tht our sweet edward is cheating on her. read more on my story because the full summary is inside! I love this song by Demi lovato.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary **

Edward and Bella are 16 and have been dating for 4 years, before that they were best friends in kindergarten all the way through. Bella goes to L.A. for a few months in the summer and then goes to her cousins big show case. While she was doing that our 'sweet' Edward was cheating on her with Lauren. When she gets back she doesn't suspect a thing for months until something happens. Oh I should mention that Alice was behind him while he was cheating. The principle for where her cousin goes has an opening for her in their school at Hollywood arts. She doesn't go because she loves Edward…until she finds out. What will she do?

**What do you think?**

**~Vironica Nightshadow~ **


	2. belonging

**Bella's pov**

I was in L.A. for 3 months and this was my last couple days here, which I was glad for. It's not that I didn't like my cousin and aunt and uncle but I missed Edward a lot. Edward is my boy friend and has been since we were 12 we are 16. Before that we were best friends since kindergarten and we would play tricks on Lauren Mallory who always thought she was better than everyone. I was texting my best friend Alice who kind of sounded bored with this conversation. I wonder why?

Tonight was a big showcase that my cousin Taylor was performing at since she went to Hollywood arts. She made me sit there with her while she learned the song and dance moves. Don't tell her I told you but she can't sing or dance, she is a little conceited and it makes me wonder how she got into that school for the _talented_ and _gifted._ So why was she there? I was going to support her and help her get the tomatoes out of her hair when they 'boo' her off the stage. Anyways she was trying Ethiopian food even though I heard that it was not really good for you at least not the diner. I was ordering a salad and she was ordering DORO WAT or Chicken stew with hard boiled eggs and Sega Wat or Lamb Dices.

Anyways after we were done we went to go get ready. I was going in a regular t-shirt when my cousin came up to me and shook her head and dragged me in to her closet and I came out in a blue with white flowery design that had straps that went around my neck with blue flats. She came out in a baby pink short dress with sparkles around her bosom. It was pink and fluffy, really pink and fluffy.

"Do you have to wear that?" I asked

"Well a singer has to feel the part to be the part!" she said brightly as she pinched my cheeks and I was annoyed and rolled my eyes at the drama queen, I got my blue flats on and a whit coat on.

We took her car and the rest of the family took the other one. I was a little nervous letting her drive because she tends to get caught off guard easily. Then when she started going 70 and putting lip gloss on at the same time I about had a stroke. I told her that may be she should put lip gloss on when we get there or maybe pull over and she said we did have time for that and that I should shut my mouth and enjoy the ride, but I did the exact opposite, I held on to the seat for my dear life.

Finally we got there and I jumped out of the car. I went to go take my seat when I saw Alec. Alec is a great guy, his personality and good looks. All the girls want him. He isn't a player but he does date, but he tries to commentate to the relationship. Alec was paired up with Taylor and so I got to see a lot of him, but I had to remind myself that I had a boyfriend. Alec has slick shiny black hair that was messy but still looked awesome. He was well built, He had amazing stormy gray eyes, that turned hazel when has sleepy eyes.

Hey don't look at me like that! I don't sleep around. It just that Taylor made us stay up half the night rehearsing and so I saw his sleepy eyes. My aunt said to me something that kind of felt weird.

'The guy adores you Bella, I can't believe you don't see it in his eyes. When you laugh his eyes brighten and he looks at you desperate to keep your beautiful smile on your face. To make sure that you never cry or are sad; to make sure that you are taken care of. He looks protective of you and I think he like you more than a friend.'

I wish she would not have told me that because for these past few days I have been making eye contact with him a lot. He is going to think that I am like every other girl that tried to get his attention. Every time he would catch me staring at him I would blush but I wouldn't look down because those grey eyes had caught my attention so much I would not notice if the building erupted in flames and we had no way on getting out. His face would break out to a beautiful full-lipped smile and sometimes if I was lucky he would give a beautiful but short laugh.

He was talking to a beautiful blonde and a big bulky guy with curly black hair. I was about to get jealous but I saw that she was on the bulks arm. I smiled and gave him a wave and he did back and looked at the other two and pointed to me probably introducing me. They looked at me and smile warms smiles and waved back. I finally caught up to them and we said our 'hi's.

"I am Rosalie." Said the blonde; she looked even more beautiful up close, she had dazzling dark blue eyes, full cherry red lips and was dress in a white dress that looked beautiful on her lightly tanned skin.

"I am Emmet." Said the bulk; he was dress in a white tee and blue jeans; he had light hazel eyes and high cheek bones but still had the childish features and glow.

"Hi, I am Isabella but I prefer Bella." I said and waved again

"So it's true that your cousin is Taylor Winston?" asked Emmet and I just nodded.

"So, what are your guy's talents?" I asked hoping to change the subject and they got me, normally Alice would have tried to drag it out of me.

"I am a dancer." Said Rosalie smiling

"And I want to be a director and maybe an actor." Emmet said grinning and I nodded when these two couples came up to us and wave at me.

"hello." Said a woman with Carmel hair with a warm smile.

"Hi" I said softly and smiled

"I am Esme and this is Carlisle," she pointed to the blonde guy "we are Emmet's parents."

"I am Aro and this is Sulpica, we are Alec and Jane's parents." Said Aro, a black-haired man with pale skin who stood by a pale, but still very beautiful woman named Sulpica. I looked at them confused.

"That's my sister she should be inside." Said Alec; running a hand through his black hair. I nodded and he smiles.

"I am Isabella swan but I prefer Bella." I said and then I saw a guy running toward us and we looked at him.

"Hi are you the cousin, and partner of Taylor Winston?" he asked Alec and I and we just nodded. "Then you might want to come with me." He said and we said our byes to the rest of them.

When got back stage we heard moaning and crying and I knew that was Taylor, don't ask why though. When we saw here she was bent over a bucket puking her guts out. Everyone was keeping their distance I got on my knees beside her and held her hair back, tying it into to a messy ponytail.

"What are we going to do; she can't go on like this." Said one of the teens, the nurse came in and asked how this happened and I knew… the Ethiopian food.

"Well, before this we had some food at this Ethiopian restaurant. I don't know she said she read on the internet that it is supposed to give you better looking skin." I said and accidently glanced in the bucket and defiantly saw the DORO WAT. I about puked myself it looked so nasty.

"She must have had some sort of allergic reaction to it." Said the nurse

"Well, is there anyone that knows the song and dance moves?" asked the guidance counselor

"Her cousin does, she was with us the entire way." Said Alec and I shook my head at him, vigorously.

"Well then let's get her something cool to wear and get her up there!" he said despite my attempts to deny those facts.

A bunch of girls dragged me into the dressing room and put me in a beautiful strapless dark blue dress that had beaded designs that went around my waist. It went to the middle of my thigh and was tight and showed off the curves. They put me in silver stilettos and had head microphone put on me in just two minutes. For makeup they just went with a natural look along with my hair. Then they pushed me out in front of the crowed and I froze. The n the music started and I didn't feel so scared anymore.

_**Demi Lovato – Unbroken**_

**Locked up tight **

**Like I would never feel again **

**Stuck in some kind of love prison **

**And threw away the key **

**Oooh oooh**

**Terrified**

**Until I stared into your eyes**

**Made me start to realize**

**The possibilities**

**So, So**

**I'm gonna love you like **

**I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**

**Tonight, tonight **

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**

**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving**

**Tonight, tonight **

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**So played out **

**The same lies with a different face**

**But there's something in the words you say**

**That makes it all feel so real**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**

**Tonight, tonight **

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**

**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving**

**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go**

**No need for me to run, run, run**

**You're making me believe in everything**

**No need to go and hide, hide, hide**

**Gonna give you every little piece of me**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**

**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**

**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving**

**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go **

I didn't feel so scared anymore; actually I felt alive and like I was supposed- meant to be up there on stage. I did the dance I was supposed to and I waved as I got a standing ovation, it was amazing to be in the spotlight. I went up and jumped into Alec's arms and smiled brightly because I was so happy.

"Hello, you are Bella swan right?" asked a guy with a really expensive suit and I nodded. "I am the principle of Hollywood Arts and I was so impressed with your performance that I would like to give you a chance to come to school here, full scholarship and everything."

I was about to agree when thought about Edward and Alice. I couldn't leave them behind so I told him that I would think about it and that I would get back to him in two weeks.

"You should so totally come to this school." Said Rosalie as we ordered and waited for the pizza.

"I want to but I have a boyfriend and a best friend back home," I said quietly

"If he was really boyfriend and if she was really a best friend wouldn't they want what was best for you? Wouldn't they want you to be happy and successful?" she asked and I knew she was right but I didn't want to believe it. I gave her hug and we went to sit by the guys.

This was my last night here and I was going to l miss them a lot. I went to sleep thinking about my decision and thinking about my life in Forks, thinking about Edward and Alice and about the idea of getting into one of the best schools in Hollywood. I went to sleep and dreamed of Edward and Hollywood arts and I was between them my dreams and my love. It was horrible having to pick between them and in the end I didn't.

**3 days after Bella came back…**

**Edward's Pov**

Lauren and I were making out on my bed and things started to get pretty hot. I thought about what this would do to Bella if she found out. But she wasn't going to find out about this. Not ever. I love Bella but I also cared about Lauren. I have loved about Bella since we were children. When we started to date and when we had our first kiss, but then she had to go and visit her aunt and uncle in Hollywood and that left me here with nothing to do. That was until I met Lauren; she did what Bella was much too embarrassed to do. So when Bella didn't want to do anything I went to Lauren. She came back from Hollywood with a slight tan. I was used to that because Bella never tanned easily but Lauren always tanned when she could.

Lauren was what Bella wasn't. Lauren was blonde, Bella was a brunette. Lauren was into shopping and Bella wasn't. Lauren let me spoil her Bella didn't. Lauren was into sports and Bella wasn't. Lauren had blue eyes and Bella had brown ones. Lauren had strait hair Bella had curly. See what I mean, both these girls want love and that is what I can give them whether it's physical or mental. These girls are both beautiful but in their own way.

Sure you can call me an arrogant jerk but look at where I am and look at where you are. I am getting things from to hot girls and you are reading this, probably deep, deep inside you are envious. Because its either you can't be I or you can't be _with_ me.

Back to where we were, oh yeah, Lauren and I were getting it on and then Alice walks in at the wrong time. Shocked but doesn't look mad. Weird. I was sure that if she found out that she would be running 2 miles to Bella's house just to tell her. Lauren hops up and grabs her clothing and puts it on and is out the door kissing me one last time. I put my clothes back on and went out to see Alice.

"Who was that?" she asked and it was even weirder because I would have expected her to be biting my head off for that but she was looked excited

"Lauren." I said hesitantly

"Are you going out with her?" she asked

"Not officially." I said "what am I supposed to do Alice? I love Bella but now Lauren has a piece of my heart."

"You should dump Bella." She said

"You want me to dump your best friend?" I asked confusedly

"Well, think of it this way you are trying not to limit your options. You are seeing other women to see if Bella is actually your love forever." She said and I got it, she was right.

"You are right Alice; I should not limit my self."

"That's the spirit! Now are you going to introduce your new girlfriend to me or what?" she squealed and I just nodded and called Lauren back.

She was going to be so happy; she has been trying to get me to break up with Bella for a long time.

**Bella's pov**

I was going to surprise Edward with an anniversary gift. That's what today was, but I knew he probably didn't remember. I was getting out of the car when I heard something that sounded like dying walruses. I got back in my car when I heard the door opening and I got suspicious. Then my heart sank when I saw Lauren coming out of the house with her hair all messed up and her clothing wrinkled. I knew something was going on with Edward and her because it was either that or Alice has turned into a total lesbo, I am not going to judge her but she was going to have to tell jasper (her boyfriend).I would just confront him later or I could investigate. I saw an open window… no I was not going to climb through it! But I was going to listen in.

Then I heard what Alice said about him dumping me, she approved of it and that they were going to hang out with Lauren. I had tears in my eyes and I ran from their house; got in my truck and took off. I ran up stairs glad that Charlie wasn't home or else I would have had to explain to him some excuse. I cried on my bed for about 1 hour before my phone started to ring and I saw that it was _Edward_; I threw my phone up against the wall beside my desk. I watched as it broke, and glanced at my desk and saw the application to Hollywood Arts. I knew what I was going to do; I wasn't going to stay here and get pity-filled stares from everyone or smirks from everyone. _I_ was going to break up with Edward, he was going to be the one get those looks and I will leave off to Hollywood Arts.

I filled out the application and I called them telling them I was going to fax it right away. Then I called Taylor and told her that I was going to Hollywood Arts for the school year. I knew Charlie would approve when I told him it was by scholarship and that it could help me get into a good college. Taylor about yelled it to the world she was so happy; I told not to tell anyone yet because I wanted it to be a surprise. She agreed, thankfully. I got this rhythm in my head while I was thinking about my plan.

'_Thanks for making me a fighter'_.

I stared writing lyrics and went on my computer and started to play with rhythms. By the middle of the night I had an awesome song. I started to sing it. I avoided Edward and I refused to go to school until the end of my time limit here in Forks. On my last day I asked the principle if I could sing a song and he agreed. This was pay back Masen. I was going to sing in front of the whole school and then dump him. I got up on the stage in my blue dress and my hair striated. I heard a bunch of guy whistling and I blushed, I saw Edward and he did not look happy at all.

"Hey guys, this is my last day here! So for a special treat I will sing to my 'Loving'," I said the word, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "EX BOYFRIEND! EDWARD MASEN!" Then the music started and I saw Edward pale as everyone started to laugh.

_**Christina Aguilera- Fighter **_

**After all you put me through**

**You'd think I'd despise you**

**But in the end I wanna thank you**

**'Cause you made that much stronger**

**Well I thought I knew you**

**Thinking that you were true**

**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff**

**Time is up, 'cause I've had enough**

**You were there by my side**

**Always down for the ride**

**But your joy ride just came down in flames**

**'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm**

**After all of the stealing and cheating**

**You probably think that**

**I hold resentment for you**

**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**

**'Cause if it wasn't for all**

**That you tried to do**

**I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through**

**So I wanna say thank you**

**'Cause it**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**Makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Never saw it coming**

**All of your backstabbing**

**Just so, you could cash in on a good thing**

**Before I'd realized your game**

**I heard you're going 'round**

**Playin' the victim now**

**But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame**

**'Cause you dug your own grave**

**After all of the fights and the lies**

**Guess you're wanting to hurt me**

**But that won't work anymore**

**No more, uh uh, it's over**

**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**

**I wouldn't know how to be this way now**

**And never back down**

**So I wanna say thank you**

**'Cause it**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**Makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**How could this man I thought I know**

**Turn out to be unjust so cruel?**

**Could only see the good in you**

**Pretended not to see the truth**

**You tried to hide your lies**

**Disguise yourself through**

**Living in denial**

**But in the end you'll see**

**You won't stop me**

**I am a fighter**

**(I'm a fighter)**

**I ain't gonna stop**

**(I ain't gonna stop)**

**There is no turning back**

**I've had enough**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**Makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Thought I would forget**

**But I, I remember**

**Yes I remember**

**I'll remember**

**Thought I would forget**

**But I remember**

**Yes I remember**

**I'll remember**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**Makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

"Hey Eddie!" I yelled and he glared at me. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Well I hope you enjoy Lauren! I also hope you don't get Aids from the Whore!" I screamed and he ran out along with Lauren, Alice was shocked but she also gave me a glare and I just laughed it off. "Oh don't look at me like that Alice! He brought that on himself! You would do even worst if it was Jasper. Oh and I am not your Best friend anymore, what kind of friend backs up the girl that is wrecked her best friend's relationship?" she looked shocked and glared again as she ran out because everyone was gasping. Nobody expected her to do that to me.

"Well that is it for me guys! I am going to a new school!" I yelled and took off before the principle could give me detention for my 'foul use of words'. I ditched the rest of the day and took off to the airport. I got on the plane with a grin on my face. The school was paying for this ticket. Hollywood Arts here I come!

**Well Edward is an arrogant jerk! The links to the dresses that Bella and Taylor wore in to showcase will be on my profile soon if not now. **

**~Vironica Nightshadow~**


	3. UH-Oh :(

**Hey guys! I hope you all like it!**

I got off the plane and saw Taylor standing ran up to me,squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Omigod! I cant believe that you are going to come to my school!Don't worry about anything. I got your scedule and everything!" She went on and on about the people in her secrets that she knew about drama that I wouldn't want to ever face.

She told me about the couples and who not to flirt with because they had obsesive girlfriends even though they might be broken up.

"Oh Bella I am so glad to see you! I loved your performance at the big show case. I knew you would get in no doubt about that." My aunt said coming up and kissing both of my cheeks as blood rushed to them.

"So hows Edward." She asked stiring the pasta that we were having for eyes hardened.

"Good...I think." I said and I guess she took the hint and let it drop.

I might have gotten my revenge but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. It hurt a lot but I guess he was happy. I would have to move on. Lauren should watch it though. If he did it once then he'll do it again. No matter what kind of relationship you had before he would do it. I smiled at the thought of that. She would get a taste of her own medicine. We ate, I took a shower and went to Taylors and now my new room.

"Sorry...mom should have brought that up..." Taylor said looking at me with sympathy. I shrugged it off. Yes I told Taylor what happened. Well not all of it. She was on the computer while I was getting ready for school tommarrow.

"So Bella what happened on you last day of school in Forks?" Taylor asked with a glint in her eyes that confused me.

"I said 'bye' to my friends and you know..." I trailed off.

"Really. Not accodining to this video on YouTube that shows you performing a song that I am guessing you has gotten already 5,000 'Likes'." She said turning the screen around to show me.

I stared in shock. That happen today and already that many. Impossible.

"Oh my gosh I have got to tell my friends!" She said getting on her phone while I was still drooling over the screen.

"Come on we have to go to 's 11:30. I have a big day tomarrow." I said laying down in the extra bed that they had put in here. It felt so weird being here but I didn't know where else I could be. I really didnt get sleep without the sound of rain pounding on the windows. Normally I would complain about it but now I missed it.

*******First day at Hollywood Arts************Everything your NOT!*******************

"Bella! Get you butt up! Now! I will not hesitate to pull you up by your hair." Taylor yelled. "I have to fix you because I AM NOT going to ride in the same car as the Bride of Frankenstein.

I glared. She was over reacting I know that i didnt look like her. I got up and went to the bathroom. I just about screamed because my eyes had dark circles under them and the white parts were red. My skin was paler than usual and made it obvious that I was from Forks. My hair was no better. I remember not getting very much sleep last night but I didnt think it was that bad.

"Come on I will help you." She said and pulled me on to a chair. She put about half a bottle of foundation of my face. I raised my eye brow at her and she said that I needed a tan big time. Here in California I would get it.

We drove to school and I stayed in the car until she went and got Rosalie, Alec, and Emmet. I saw them and got out to start walking towrd them.

"Taylor, Why are we out here?" Rosalie asked.

" What I can't ask my friends to come outside with me?" Taylor tried to sound innocent.

"But you rarely ever talk to us and when you do its to make fun of us." Emmet commented and Alec agreed.

"Yeah but that was when we were young and petty." She tried to play it off looking around for me.

"That was yesterday." Alec told her.

"Are people going to capture us? Please do not tell me you sold us! If you did please tell me that they aren't going to make us...I mean if I have to I will suck a-" He was cut off by Rosalie for which I was thankful for.

"Emmet no! Now why are we out here,Taylor? She said once again and I decided to interfere.

"Why to welcome the new comer of course!" I said enthusiasticly making them jump.

"Bella!" She yelled and pulled me into a tight hug. " I thought that you weren't going to come here!"

"Well I am. And I am happy about it!" I said simply.

The others hugged me. I will admit I blushed when Alec did but I hid my face in his chest. We walked to the cafeteria. Turns out they had breakfast and lunch outside. It was actually hot enough for that.

The others got to class but Alec and I had 5 periods together. I kind of felt giddy for that. OH! Did I just use the term 'giddy'?

"So Bella I was wondering since you are a songwritter...that...maybe you would want to write a song with me."  
"Wait what are you talking about?" I said slightly confused.

"Well its strange that you dont have an idea on what I am talking about. Last night I got a text telling me to check out a video of ISABELLA SWAN!" He mentioned spreading his fingers out.

"And I have never heard that song before." He included."Anyways do you want to try?" I thought about it. "If it doesnt work fine but if it does then great."  
"Sure."

"Is that sarcsm or are you saying yes to my offer?" He asked slightly confused.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not...you may never know." That made him slightly more confused but he laughed.  
"Alright I am taking that as a yes even if I have to drag you in kicking and screaming." He said. As he said that the bell rang.

"Well I will see you tonight in the music room."

"Fine. I will just get lost trying to find it myself." I playfully acted like it was killing me. I walked away with a grin on my face.

I got through every class with dificulty. It was clear that they were much more advanced then Forks. The teachers could see that and offered me tutors. I sighed and nodded. I never ever needed a tutor before and that made me slightly ashamed. I got over it knowing that I would just have to work twices as hard.

"Here Isabella I will pair you up with one of my most prized students. Alec Volturi." As she said the name my eyes widened. "Is there a problem Miss Swan?" I shook my head.

That meant I was working alone in the library or even at home with Alec. Was it going to be a problem? I dont know.

'Its okay Bella. You cant flirt with him but you can not and I mean can not make out with him.'

I would only allow flirting. The devil inside me disagreed.

'Take a few risks! What the worst that can happen? This is L.A. baby! Do something fun! Risky. Get frisky!'

I mentally slapped myself. BAD BELLA! That isnt what I am here for.

'So? Your 17 and still a virgin.' the devil in me concluded.

'Alright shut up and leave me alone'

"Bella I realize that our school ground is very lovely but do you really need to stare at it like that infront of everyone?" Alec smirked and I blushed as everyone laughed.

I glared at him but couldnt help but laugh. It felt weird cause I was just thinking about him. Oh well. If I want I can throw caution up in the air.

'Not a good idea...' the angel inside me said.

'Did I just say 'shut up'?'

'You said it to the devil inside you.'

'I meant both of you.'

'Well maybe you should have said both of you then I wouldnt have said a word.'

'You arent really talking.'

'You dont know that.'

'Shut up'

'There you go!'

We walked to lunch. I ordered two tacos and sat down at the warm L.A. breeze rustled through my hair a bit and I put a lock of it behind my ear.

"So Bells how is your-" Taylor was cut off by a girl coming toward us. She rolled her eyes and sneered at the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. She clearly wasnt a fan of this girl.

"To welcome the newcomer." She smirked at me. I automatically had a bad vibe about this girl. "I also wanted to give some advice. Next time you might not want to be so flat on the last note of a song."

What the hell did I do? I stood up.

"Well tell that advice to someone who cares." I commented and she looked shocked that I had even stood up to her.

"Everyone in this school seems to care." She spat.

"That is what you think. I am sure they only listen so they wont have to hear you complain. Or deminstrate.I can just tell that your voice would be like nails to a chalkboard." I grinned knowing that I was breaking her confindence.

"MY VOICE IS NOT LIKE THAT!" She yelled.

"Woah! Woah ! Woah! Ladies relax. Lets all try and get along." Alec said coming in between us.

"Alec she is being mean to me!"

"What are you talking about?" I was slightly confused on why this girl was coming to Alec with her problems. Then I took a good look at the both of them. They had the same bone structure. No way.

"Jane calm down."

I knew who this was. Jane Volturi. Alec's sister. Uh oh...

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Its kind of akward when you like the boy who is a brother to the girl you dislike.I knew that it would be a while for my beta's to beta my other stories and so I decided to write another chapter from this one. Thanks to the few people who bothered to review! Love it hate it? Review!**


End file.
